Ryo y Sïw
by skymoon
Summary: Ryo Isizaki la perseverancia llevará al éxito. En el futuro tendrá un hentai más que explícito el del primer capítulo es ligero o por lo menos a mi me lo parece Reviews, pleaseeeeee...


A él le gustaba hacerle el amor en silencio, le gustaba mirarla a los ojos y hacerla saber de esa manera que la amaba más que a cualquier otro ser humano del mundo, que ella era su vida. Le gustaba oír sus suaves gemidos, su voz susurrando su nombre, le gustaba sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, le gustaba probar su sabor... Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, le gustaba, lo amaba.

Ella le conocía como nunca nadie le había conocido o se había preocupado por conocerle. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían lo que ella sabía de él. A Ryo le sorprendía lo mucho que ella ponía en la relación que mantenían y sin pedirle nada a cambio, y él, lo único que podía hacer era ser la mejor persona que fuera capaz de ser. Y se descubrió a sí mismo haciendo y diciendo cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría hacer.

Empezó a mostrar más interés por sus estudios, sin dejar de lado la segunda cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo, el fútbol, se decidió a hacer algo para que su vida no se acabara cuando la práctica profesional del deporte terminara. Se preocupó por sus estudios, y sus notas empezaron a mejorar con brillantez. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor para interesarse por las cosas que a ella la motivaban y descubrió un mundo en el que necesitó involucrarse para mejorarlo, aunque fuera mínimamente. Y también, descubrió un mundo del que se dispuso a disfrutar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y en compañía de ella.

Sïw le contagiaba su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, su visión de trabajar por un mundo mejor pero sin dejar de disfrutar de todo lo bueno que ya ofrecía. A él le sorprendía que aquel cuerpo, que en principio podía parecer delicado, fuera tan fuerte, tan enérgico. Y, si había algo que le sorprendía del cuerpo de Sïw era lo muchísimo que le excitaba. Aunque no estuviera haciendo nada... aunque tan solo la mirase mientras leía algo, o veía la televisión. Si fuera por él, viviría haciéndola el amor. Porque si algo tenía claro en la relación que mantenían, es que ellos dos no solo practicaban sexo juntos. En sus encuentros ellos hacían nacer, en cierta manera, el amor.

Ryo la veía dormir después de una de esas uniones que le hacían tocar el cielo con los dedos. Hacía rato que él se había despertado, y aunque habían pasado la noche haciendo "ejercicio" él no estaba cansado en absoluto, aunque presuponía que durante el entrenamiento que sin duda llevaría acabo el míster Gamo terminaría agotado antes de tiempo. Pero no le importaba, si ella volviera a despertarse ahora mismo, si ella le mirase de nuevo como le había mirado durante esa noche volvería a hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer. Sonrió, "afortunadamente" no despertó y pudo seguir contemplándola dormir, lo cual era para él uno de los mayores regalos que la vida le había hecho. Y siempre que podía, no dejaba de admirar su rostro sereno, sus labios sonrosados y entreabiertos, sus cabellos rubios alrededor de su rostro, como un halo dorado de calidez y suavidad. Le apartó un mechón y como cada vez que lo tocaba se asombró de su suavidad. Todo en ella era suave, menos su carácter cuando se enfadaba o cuando se mostraba como el torbellino que era la mayoría del tiempo.

Terminó de vestirse y con un mohín de fastidio por tener que marcharse y dejarla allí sola, salió de la habitación para entrar en el espacioso salón comedor que aquella habitación de hotel tenía. Allí cogió una cuartilla y le dejó una nota: _"Aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle a las cuatro, tu avión sale a las seis y el mío a las cinco y media. Nos vemos allí. Buenos días, tesoro". _Salió del lugar y ya una vez fuera del edificio cogió un taxi para dirigirse al aeródromo más internacional de la capital francesa. Allí era donde la selección internacional sub-21 de Japón había quedado tras los meses de verano para afrontar el quinto Torneo de Otoño para selecciones de fútbol. Casi todos los jugadores llegarían procedentes de Tokio, sólo unos pocos se habían ahorrado el viaje transoceánico, así que no le extrañó nada ver en la terminal a uno de sus mejores amigos, Tom Baker, el joven centrocampista del París St. Germain y de la selección nipona estaba sentado leyendo un periódico. Ryo sonrió y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado sin que el chico se diera cuenta:

- ¿Ha pasado hoy algo interesante en el mundo, Taro? – El muchacho se volvió asustado al oírle.

- ¿Ryo...? – Taro miró a su alrededor sorprendido como buscando algo. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Supongo que a punto de llegar... – Su amigo le siguió mirando extrañado. – Llevo en París desde hace dos días... pensé en ir a verte pero he estado un "poco" ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado¿Con qué...? Y no sabía que te gustara viajar durante las vacaciones siempre creí que te agradaba más pasarlas en casa...

- He cambiado un poco... ahora me interesan más cosas... en cuanto a la primera pregunta tendrás respuesta, si todo sale bien, a las cuatro en este mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué va a pasar a las cuatro?

- Ya lo sabrás... no seas tan curioso. – Una voz anunció por los altavoces la llegada del vuelo procedente de Berlín, los dos chicos se levantaron para acercarse a la puerta de desembarque por la que sin duda aparecería Genzo Wakabayashi, el mejor portero de Japón y el actualmente único portero invatido de Europa, en dura pugna con el mejor portero de Italia, Dario Belli y con su propio compañero de selección nipona Ken Wakasimazu, portero del Oporto, el líder de la liga portuguesa. Pronto le vieron atravesar la puerta cargado con una bolsa de deporte y portando su eterna gorra roja de cancerbero... Ryo y Taro se miraron y se sonrieron: ­_algunas cosas nunca cambiaban_. – Me da la sensación de que en algún momento de su vida se la graparon a la cabeza y ya no se la puede quitar. – Taro rió ligeramente ante el jocoso comentario de su amigo y sonrió más ampliamente aún cuando le vio levantar los brazos en un gesto entusiasta y saludar a voz en grito a Genzo.

- ¡¡Basta, Ryo, basta!! – Exclamó el joven portero nipón uniéndose a las risas de Taro, luego al igual que hiciera este miró alrededor.

- No busques, que no han llegado, solo estamos Ryo y yo... – Le informó Misaki. – Y para que lo sepas, hasta las cuatro no sabremos porqué Ryo está en París antes que los demás cuando él no vive aquí y nunca le ha gustado viajar en vacaciones...

- Te equivocas en una cosa... que no viajase en vacaciones no significa que no me gustase sino que no me lo podía permitir... – Intervino Isizakhi con un guiño a sus amigos. – Mirad llegan los vuelos de Italia y España... – Poco a poco se fueron congregando en la salida de internacional un nutrido grupo de jugadores del combinado japonés. Ryo les fue mirando mientras esperaban el aterrizaje del vuelo de Tokio. Ozora, Aoi, Genzo y Taro hablaban amigablemente entre ellos, al igual que hacían Kojiro, Ken y Sawada, a estos siete jugadores se les unió en breve los que desde hacía un par de años la selección había dado en llamar el _nipon-english team_, es decir, Matsuyama Hikary jugador del Manchester United y Jun Misugi, del Chelsea. Aunque eran rivales en el terreno de juego, el haber compartido habitación en todas las concentraciones de su selección les había convertido en grandes amigos y era por eso que como ambos vivían en Londres habían decidido compartir piso y vivir juntos. Diez minutos después aterrizó por fin el grueso del conjunto japonés. Y nada más aparecer por la puerta y verle, Ryo supo que se iba a llevar unos cuantos reproches.

- Gracias, por decirnos dónde has estado todo el verano, Isizakhi. – Fue el cortante saludo que Izawa Mamuru dedicó a su compañero con una dura mirada en los ojos.

- Hablé con mi familia, Izawa... ellos sabían qué estaba bien.

- ¡Sí, pero no sabían donde estabas ni con quién!

- Mamuru soy mayorcito...

- A veces no lo parece...

- Venga, chicos que acabamos de encontrarnos, no es momento de ponerse a discutir... – Habló Ozora interponiéndose entre ambos pero mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ryo. – Además nos queda aún un largo trayecto hacia México así que no creéis mal ambiente...

- Izawa¿te vale con que te diga que dentro de poco quedará todo aclarado y me entenderás?

- Más te vale...

- ¿Estás hablando de esa enigmática respuesta a todas las incógnitas que llegará en diez minutos? – Quiso saber Taro, su amigo asintió en silencio pero viendo que los demás compañeros del Nankatsu le miraban de forma torva decidió separarse un poco a esperarla. Los demás fueron tomando asiento en la sala esperando el anunció de su vuelo con destino a México D.F. La vio llegar empujando un carrito con una pesada maleta y una ligera mochila de piel que él mismo le había regalado tras su paso por los campos de refugiados de Ruanda donde tanto él como ella habían pasado buena parte del verano. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero de cintura baja que dejaba ver ligeramente la cinturilla de su tanga, también una camiseta corta blanca con un espléndido sol naciente en rojo, en un claro homenaje al hombre al que amaba y con el que se iba a encontrar. Y esa corta camiseta dejaba ver parte de su talle y el sexy pircing que coronaba su sensual ombligo, una de las partes del cuerpo de la muchacha que más le excitaban. Llevaba unas sandalias de cuero negro de tiras y recogía su pelo en un moño de escasa seguridad sujeto con un alfiler de madera. Ryo se separó de la pared dónde estaba apoyado y se acercó a ella aunque fue algo innecesario porque la joven ya le había visto y se lanzó sobre él en tan solo dos ágiles pasos. Notó los brazos de Sïw rodeando su cuello y sus labios posándose en los suyos. Y no tuvo más remedio que corresponder a tan efusivo saludo devolviendo con toda pasión semejante beso. Cuando después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron para recuperar el aire, ella le susurró algo al oído, Ryo asintió y se volvió hacia sus compañeros quienes observaban mudos de asombro la escena. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera hablar, Izawa se le adelantó:

- ¿Quién es ella, Ryo?

- No es evidente, Mamuru... ella es Sïw, la chica que conocí a través del chat de Hotmail, a través del Messenger...

- ¿La chica danesa? –IntervinoTaki Hajime.

- Sí, esa soy yo la chica danesa, Sïw Matterson, la chica danesa novia de Ryo Isizakhi, el chico japonés... -–Le sonrió la muchacha al delantero nipón. – Encantada de conocerte, Taki¿no? – Y se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién...

- Ryo se ha pasado el verano hablándome de vosotros...

- ¿Has estado todo el verano con ella? – Volvió a intervenir Izawa.

- En efecto, ha estado todo el verano con ella... – La voz del entrenador Gamo interrumpió la conversación que mantenían sus jugadores. Apareció tras ellos y estrechó la mano de la muchacha y dio un ligero apretón a su defensa en el hombro. – Enhorabuena a los dos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti, Ryo...

- Gracias, señor pero la idea fue de Sïw... fue ella la que me convenció ...

- Y tú el que me convenció a mi y es posible que a la federación... Solo hace falta que nos muestres el informe...

- Será tremendamente convincente, Sr. Gamo, se lo aseguro... si me permite decírselo.

- Por supuesto, Sta. Matterson.

- Ryo trabajó mucho y bien en él... Es un gran hombre... – El joven nipón se sintió enrojecer ante aquel halago pero también sonrió. – En muuuchos sentidos... – Gamo rió ante esta última afirmación de la muchacha. – ¿Me permite que me lo lleve un momento? Esto pesa como mil demonios y todavía tengo que facturarlo... prometo que se lo devolveré.

- Claro... ve a acompañarla pero no te entretengas demasiado.

- Así, lo haré, señor. – Ambos se fueron alejando hacia los mostradores de facturación cogidos de la mano. Aún así, Ryo tuvo tiempo de escuchar hablar a su compañero de equipo, Soda Makoto.

- ¡Joder, que buena está! – Y sonrió para sí orgulloso.

La despedida fue tremendamente apasionada y se celebró en uno de los baños del aeropuerto. Fue sexo caliente, explosivo, lleno de besos, de caricias, jadeos y gemidos... Y cuando llegaron al orgasmo permanecieron abrazados unos instantes sosteniendo mutuamente el peso de ambos. Finalmente, tras arreglarse las ropas, salieron del lugar con la mirada más inocente del mundo y volvieron para reunirse con el equipo antes de que estos partieran. Ryo la fue presentando a todos sus compañeros, quienes la observaban mudos de asombro aún. Al cabo de un rato anunciaron el embarque al vuelo a México.

- Te voy a echar de menos... – La susurró el joven defensa mientras la abrazaba. – Jamás creí posible pasar un verano como este y conocer a alguien como tu, chiquitita...

- Soy afortunada porque estés a mi lado. Yo también voy a echarte de menos... pero podemos encontrarnos en el chat en alguna charla privada...

- ¿Cómo de privada?

- Tan privada como tú quieras. Pero tienes que estar centrado... tienes que ayudar a ganar ese torneo... quiero verte levantando el trofeo junto a tus compañeros.

- Eso está hecho... – Finalmente la volvió a besar y la sonrió mientras ella se alejaba rumbo a su terminal de embarque. Ryo cogió su bolsa de mano y se dirigió junto a sus compañeros hacia la puerta de ingreso de su vuelo. Masao Tachibana se puso a su lado y sin mirarle pero con una pícara sonrisa se dirigió a él.

- ¿Sueles tener "charlas privadas" con tu chica? – Esta vez no caería en la trampa de aquellos gemelos endemoniados a los que adoraba, le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

- Masao, Masao, Masao... querido amigo, hace diez minutos un cuarto de baño de este magnífico aeropuerto ha sido testigo de una de esas charlas privadas... ¡Y hasta aquí puedo contar! – Y siguió andando mientras sabía que los demás se habían quedado parados mirándole y sin saber qué decir... por los menos hasta que de nuevo oyó la voz de Soda.

- ¡Ryo, eres mi ídolo¡Mi nuevo gurú, enséñame maestro, seré tu más leal alumno!


End file.
